Fushigi Wald Pretty Cure!
, literally translated as Mysterious Forest Pretty Cure!, is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Yotsuba Anne. The main themes of the season are nature, fairies and mythology. Fushigi Forest Pretty Cure! centers around the three races of magical creatures, who desire to fight off an evil power to preserve peace among the magical community. Plot :List of Fushigi Wald Pretty Cure! episodes Once upon a time, the three powerful races were caught up in an endless seeming fight. Yet, despite all believes, the races could peacefully end the war of magic. Ever since then, the three races are living together in peace. I am a 2nd year middle school student, who loves nothing more than fantasy stories and ancient legends! My favorite magical creatures are fairies and dwarfes, but I generally like any creature at all!! Fairytales are so exciting! I wished I could just dive into a fairytale and could become a fairy hero. Maybe then I could overcome my shyness! One day, while getting inspiration from the local flora, the young dreamer came across this magic spell. Soon she found the origin of these words: A young nymph has gotten lost in the big jungle of a modern civilization. Apparently she was looking for some legendary warrior Who would fight to protect the peace among the magical Alfheim. While at first being timid and careful, Sakuya later agreed to help the creature to find back to the great forest, Where they encountered a fragment of evil, which was looking for the magical Alfheim itself. When the fragment of evil cast its evil spell, Sakuya felt like escaping. However, the nymph was determined to stay. Touched by these words, Sakuya decided to help the Nymph to find Alfheim and protect her dreams from evil. And just like that I magically transformed into With the powers of the little Nymph and Cure Fae's fairy powers, the evil could be fought off. Characters Pretty Cures * A second year middle school student, who has a bright imagination and really loves reading. While she reads anything; from horror to romance, her most favorite stories are fairy tales. When she was younger, Sakuya has always wanted to become a fairy, but once she realized this dream may never be realized, she started to work on her own fantasy story. While she'd love to share her ideas, she's way too shy to show it to anybody. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of fairies. **'Catchphrase:' Blooming nice~「咲きすてき〜！」 **'Favorite Color:' Green and pink **'Birthdate:' March 23rd * The strong willed captain of her school's dance club. Fuyo is quite passionate and has a strong will. She has an unspoken passion for animals and is determined to protect them from any harm. Thus, she doesn't have any tolerance towards those she considers as a threat. Fuyou's favorite animals are horses. In fact, she even owns one and at least visits it once a week. Fuyou can be quite stubborn and short tempered. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of pixies. **'Catchphrase:' Come on~ My soul'll burn!「さあ〜タマしい燃える！」 **'Favorite Color:' Orange, red **'Birthdate:' November 29th * A graceful girl, whose family had just moved to Konohana a while ago. Despite being an elegant young girl, Kana can be quite bossy and has got quite a hard time working with others. Before moving, Kana used to help at her parents' flower shop and used to be a member of her school's student council. Kana has great knowledge of flowers, or plants in general. Today, Kana follows the dream of opening her own flower shop one day. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of sprites. **'Catchphrase:' Flowers are life.「はなは命だから。」 **'Favorite Color:' White and blue **'Birthdate:' June 18th Magical World *The term describes the gathering of the rulers of the three magic races living within the so-called Magical Forest. ** : The Queen of the fairies. ** : The highest leader of the pixie's country. ** : The priestess of the sprite's land. *The are little magical creatures who live among the other magical beings. The Nymphs, being an independent race, were sent to search for the legendary Pretty Cures in order to preserve the peace among Alfheim. ** : A young Nymph that was attacked by the fragments of evil as she was searching for the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. She later came across Sakuya, who turned out to be the Pretty Cure of fairies, Cure Fae. ** ** Fragments of Evil Human World Items * : A magical item which the chosen warriors are handed by their bonded nymphs. Inside the Spark Charm a magical substance is stored, which is known as , and which the Cures need in order to transform. Locations * : The primary setting of the season. Konohana, also known as Konohana Town, is a town quite far away from Japan's bigger cities and is quite close to mountains and big forests. Konohana's symbol and town emblem is the Cherry tree whose blossoms are said to shine in golden light on the 7th moon. * , also known as is the homeworld of the fairies, pixies, sprites and other magical creatures, that is hidden within the deepest heart of a forest. * : A world beyond the world the humans know. The world of Muspel is one giant palace, where the fragments of evil have been imprisoned in over the last centuries. After the fragments of evil have escaped from their prison, Muspel has turned into a realm of fire. Trivia References Category:Fan Series Category:Fushigi Wald Pretty Cure!